Safe
by heroesofolympussy
Summary: It's Post Giant War and there are now safe havens for demigods scattered across America due to a wish (The gods granted each of the seven a wish, Percy's was to have more places for demigods to live in safety). Goode High School was one of the places that received a protective veil from monsters and now some of our favorite characters can enjoy typical high school life.


First things first, this is sort of just a one shot, rn... I might continue it later on, I'm not sure yet... I'm working on another fanfic at the moment. However, this story takes place after the Giant War and our heroes have been granted one wish. This concept was thought up a while ago, before the HoH, so if there are any details that seem to mess with the HoH, I'm sorry, but I doubt there is anyways...

Um, I don't own these characters, places or past events...

Thanks for reading... I love you.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth Chase looked up at the building in front of her. It's structure was questionable and she was a little worried about going inside, but as of late Goode High School had become another safe haven for demigods like herself. Half of the teachers and students were now demigods or well, 'mythical'. Sure, it was a little annoying having to deal with mortals in their midst, but inside the building, demigods were safe from monsters of all sorts.

After she and the other six of the prophecy had ended the Giant War and defeated Gaia, they were each granted a wish from the gods as reward. Some of her friends had decided to hold onto their wishes in time of need, but her boyfriend, Percy Jackson was quick to act, as usual. He nobly asked the gods to place more safe havens for demigods across America. There were now small towns in Wisconsin, Kansas and Virginia (just like the one in New Rome) being established with the help of Annabeth's architectural skills and schools, camps and even a few hotels scattered across the U.S that were covered with a protective borders.

Their dreams of leading normal lives were slowly coming true due to one wish.

"Are you ever going to go inside?" a voice said from behind her. Annabeth turns and gives her friend, Piper McLean a smirk.

"It's so weird." Annabeth told her as they walk up the steps. "This place looks exactly the same, and yet it's monster proof."

Piper laughed, "It's not school if a monster isn't trying to kill you before first period."

Annabeth laughed with her friend. For a daughter of Aphrodite, she was easily to be around and they understood each other. Most Aphrodite children were gossipers and Annabeth liked to avoid all that, but Piper, she was a fighter. The only gossip she spread was their defeat of Gaia.

The enter the school for the first time and it's was a typical high school. It would have been a normal first day of school, if it hadn't been for the abundance of familiar faces. Most demigods from Camp Half-Blood had recently started attending Goode, since it was the closest school with the protective borders. Some others, like Clarisse stayed back at camp to help train newer heroes and satyrs had been sent off to escort new heroes to the protected schools until safe transportation is provided.

Piper lets out an annoyed sigh, "Why in the Hades is Drew here?" she muttered, low enough for only Annabeth to hear. Annabeth glanced in the direction Piper was, and sees the pretty Aphrodite girl, who seemed to be yelling at one of her sisters.

Piper stomps over to her two sisters and glares at Drew Tanaka. "Back off, Drew." she told her.

Drew's almond shaped eyes narrowed, but her smile stretched. "You may be cabin counselor, but that's back at camp, so why don't you back off Piper?" she snaps, though looking satisfied. "Your reign doesn't apply here."

Annabeth watched Piper's face turn a deep shade of red as Drew and their sister walk away. It was one of the many reminders of how different this experience was going to be. As much as Annabeth would hate to admit it, Drew was right. They weren't at camp, anymore and they weren't bound by the same rules. It scared her a bit.

She put a hand on Piper's shoulder for comfort. "Let's go get our schedules." Annabeth suggested and Piper gave a stiff nod. They make their way to the office and at the front desk was Christine, a daughter of Hebe. Despite being around forty, Christine didn't look a day over twenty five, Annabeth guessed it was the perks of being the daughter of the youth goddess. "Hey Christine." Annabeth greeted her, "We're here for our schedules."

Christine offers both girls a smile and shuffles through some papers. "I'm so happy Chiron offered me this job." she told them. "I hated working at that spa."

Piper seemed to forget the Drew incident. "Glad to see that I'm not the only one pegged down by their parentage." she grins at the secretary as she hands them their schedules.

"It's in Ancient Greek on the back." she explained. "Don't worry."

They thank Christine and head down the hallway, reading their schedules. "Maybe I can switch Greek to something else." Piper wondered out loud. "It's not like I need it."

"Didn't you hear?" Annabeth said, happily. "Strictly demigod class. Cover up for training."

"Oh, thank the gods!" she sighed, relieved. "I need somewhere to relieve this anger."

Annabeth chuckled and headed down the hallway to her first class, excited for the chance to learn without the possibility of an empousa trying to eat someone's boyfriend before lunch.

* * *

This is not edited, so beware and as of now there is no plot line for this story. I have an idea and I write it... Development comes after I decide whether or not I want to continue. I'm open to any ideas to help improve this because I would eventually want to continue this. Again, thanks for reading and I love reviews, so dont be shy.

Also, if you wish... I have two other stories based on PJO related things, so check it out. These stories include an OC and are mostly AU. One is ongoing and another is just an idea I had like this one, that I might or might not continue.


End file.
